


Family

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [5]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: The gang treats Keelan to a proper snow day.
Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070348
Kudos: 2





	Family

Daniel had been surprised to receive the phone call so early in the morning- their boys were coming to visit, and bringing their friends with them. Apparently Keelan had woken his brothers with his excitement.

The first thing Cary had done upon arrival was retrieve the show shovel from the shed and clear the entire front walkway and the driveway. Daniel had tried to protest- it wasn’t really necessary, barring any emergencies, they had been prepared for the storm- but he was grateful nonetheless. Alastar had wasted no time in getting Keelan as bundled up as the rest of them and dragging him into the back yard to play.

The sight of a group of grown adults, ranging from twenty-two to thirty-six, and one unicorn-cat, horsing around in the snow and laughing like they were all ten years old again warmed his heart. Nora simply smiled and set about baking cookies.

Getting to see Lucy tackle Cary into a snowdrift and crow her triumph was just icing on the cake.

As the sun began to set they trudged back inside, exhausted and soaked and chilled to the bone but cheerful. Snowsuits and boots and gloves were stripped off and dropped in the mudroom. There was an explosion of laughter and shouting as Unikitty shook the melted snow from her fur like a dog.

The war had been devastating, they were told, between mouthfuls of chocolate chip cookies. Heavy casualties. Not a single square inch of the yard survived.

“Oh,” Nora said, pausing in the kitchen doorway with her tray of hot chocolate. It had been quiet for a while, she’d noticed, but she’d thought they were all simply absorbed in the movie. Daniel came up behind her to see what it was, and chuckled softly. They were all practically piled on top of each other, sprawled out on the sofa that was barely big enough for the triplets as it was, fast asleep, Unikitty curled up on her towel at their feet. “We should get a picture, don’t you think?” she whispered, smiling. “I think this will be the best one of _all_ of our kids that we’re ever going to get.”


End file.
